


Причина жить

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за тяжелой утраты Ямамото замыкается в себе. Гокудера изо всех сил пытается достучаться до друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина жить

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, преслэш, смерть второстепенного персонажа.

Что-то пошло не так.

Они боролись из последних сил, чтобы изменить будущее и защитить своих близких, чтобы мир, поставленный на кон в жестокой игре Бьякурана, выжил. Мир выжил. Мир сверкал мириадами красок, в которые раскрасила Намимори весна, мир сбивал с ног ароматом цветущей сакуры и оглушал пением вступивших в брачный период амадин.

Только в одном месте на севере города жизнь, казалось, замерла, огородилась непроницаемым куполом, под который не проникали никакие звуки, кроме монотонного голоса священника, читающего сутру. От запаха ладана слезились глаза и щипало в носу. Гокудере хотелось сбежать из семейного склепа Ямамото подальше. Еще сильнее ему хотелось проснуться. Потому что поверить, что Ямамото Тсуеши, еще на прошлой неделе приветливо улыбавшийся им с Десятым из-за стойки «Таке-суши», теперь навечно останется в спрятанной в крипте урне, было слишком трудно.

Ямамото не верил тоже. Гокудера помнил, как он пытался отшутиться, когда из полиции позвонили, чтобы сообщить об аварии. Смеялся, утверждал, что розыгрыш совсем неуместный, и отрицал. Отрицал-отрицал-отрицал, потому что этого не должно было случиться, потому что они победили и все исправили.

Но что-то пошло не так.

– Ты идешь?

Ямамото обернулся, моргнул медленно – глаза у него были красными, но не заплаканными, просто усталыми – и покачал головой:

– Иди, Гокудера. Я еще побуду. С ним.

Гокудера в последний момент поймал себя за язык, чтобы не ляпнуть «его больше нет». Оставлять Ямамото одного в этом мрачном, безрадостном месте не хотелось, но Десятый поманил кивком головы, и Гокудера отошел в сторону.

– Дай ему время. У него никого не осталось.

– У него остались мы! – вполголоса возразил Гокудера.

– Это другое. Ты должен понимать, – невесело улыбнулся Десятый.

Гокудера понимал: самого иногда накрывало мутной такой тоской, когда думал о матери. Но поводов торчать часами на сквозняке, зарабатывая воспаление легких, у Ямамото все равно не было. Отца этим он уж точно не вернет.

– Мы зайдем позже, Ямамото! – громко окликнул Десятый.

Ямамото не шелохнулся, так и сидел, каменной статуей склонившись над криптой, и у Гокудеры от одного его вида неприятно заныло в груди. Но Десятый уже направился к выходу с кладбища, и пришлось поторопиться, чтобы его догнать.

***  
– Десятый, это же элементарная задача, ты и сложнее решал, – Гокудера снял очки и потер переносицу. – Может, ты заболел?

– Нет, со мной все в порядке. Просто не могу сосредоточиться на уроках из-за всех этих мыслей. Прости, Гокудера-кун, – Десятый в очередной раз взъерошил волосы и виновато вздохнул. – Я волнуюсь за Ямамото. Он не ходит в школу.

– Не переживай. Ямамото не такой идиот, каким пытается казаться, – улыбнулся Гокудера. – Он смышленый и быстро нагонит учебную программу. А я помогу. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, ты же сам говорил.

Десятый отложил тетрадь в сторону и подошел к окну. Обхватив себя руками, словно ему было холодно, он некоторое время стоял молча, а затем глухо произнес:

– Мне кажется, Ямамото не вернется. Сегодня после школы я заходил к нему, но он выставил меня под каким-то дурацким предлогом. Что-то сломалось в нем. А я не смог ему помочь.

– Десятый, не говори ерунды! Ямамото уважает тебя, он обязательно тебя послушает.

– Однажды он меня уже послушал. И закончилось это тем, что он собрался прыгнуть со школьной крыши.

Гокудера не видел этого своими глазами – в тот раз он очень невовремя отлучился за новой партией динамита – наверное, поэтому никогда не мог до конца поверить, что это не глупая шутка. Хотя Десятый никогда не стал бы шутить о подобных вещах. Но все же представить, что Ямамото, в котором энергии и силы хватило бы на двоих, добровольно захочет расстаться с жизнью, никак не получалось.

– Ты же не думаешь, что он снова решится на такое?

– Нет!.. Во всяком случае, надеюсь, – уже тише добавил Десятый. – Но я совершенно не знаю, что делать.

– Я зайду к нему по дороге домой и попробую убедить вернуться к занятиям поскорее.

– Отлично, Гокудера-кун! Я бы пошел с тобой, но Реборн вечером тащит меня на тренировку. Считает, я совсем расслабился, а босс мафии не имеет на это права.

– Реборн-сан говорил, что в Альянсе в последнее время очень неспокойно.

– Да. Наверное, поэтому он так и насел на меня сейчас. Но мне плевать на Альянс, гораздо больше меня волнует Ямамото.

– Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Вместе.

***  
В «Таке-суши» было немноголюдно: парочка старых приятелей Тсуеши за столиком в углу – очевидно, пришли почтить память друга – и группка шумно обсуждавших меню старшеклассниц у стойки. Заправлял всем Исикава, вместо привычной белой униформы на нем была черная – не иначе, Ямамото настоял. Гокудера кивнул повару в знак приветствия, когда тот рассчитался с клиентками.

– Где он?

– На кухне. С самого утра, – Исикава не улыбнулся, напротив, виновато свел брови к переносице.

Гокудера тяжело вздохнул – похоже, разговор предстоял не из легких.

Ямамото разделывал огромного лосося с таким остервенением, словно с детства затаил на него кровную обиду. Тесак угрожающе мелькал в воздухе и с громким стуком ударялся о стол. 

– Привет! – позвал Гокудера, когда наконец решился сообщить о своем присутствии.

Ямамото обернулся медленно, вытер пот со лба окровавленной ладонью, оставляя багровый след на коже, и улыбнулся. Вышло зловеще: точь-в-точь маньяк из американских хорроров после расправы над жертвой.

– Привет, Гокудера. 

– Давно не виделись.

– Дел много, – Ямамото подошел к раковине, сунул ладони под воду.

– Делами могут заняться Исикава и остальные, – сказал Гокудера. – А в школе уже забыли, как ты выглядишь.

– Не думаю, что кто-то сильно расстраивается из-за этого.

Голос Ямамото звучал натянуто. Так, словно он хотел, чтобы Гокудера ушел, но не знал, как бы намекнуть потактичнее. Теперь Гокудера понял, что имел в виду Десятый, и от этого стало неприятно. Раньше казалось, что Ямамото будет рад видеть их, даже если разбудить его посреди ночи. Раньше.

– Расстраиваются еще как. Особенно твои сокомандники, – выложил свой главный козырь Гокудера. – Скоро игра со школой Ринкан, а лучшего питчера они до сих пор не нашли.

– Я уже извинился перед ними, – отрезал Ямамото. – И Огава – отличный питчер.

Это был шах и мат. Если уж Ямамото плевать было на бейсбол, значит, никакие другие доводы на него не подействует, да и придумать их Гокудера не мог. Однако уходить, не пробив даже крошечной трещины на этой прочной стене отчуждения, не хотелось. Поэтому он просто стоял и смотрел на Ямамото. Ждал. Ямамото ждал тоже – когда он уберется.

– Ты нужен Семье, – Гокудера не выдержал первым. – Нужен Десятому. У нас много проблем сейчас…

– По-моему, я уже достаточно сделал для Семьи, – резко перебил Ямамото. На этот раз он даже не пытался скрыть раздражения. – И отдал достаточно. Хватит с меня.

– Эй, ты хранитель. Ты не можешь вот так!..

– У меня много работы, Гокудера. Уходи.

Он снова взял в руки тесак, и Гокудера едва удержался, чтобы не попятиться к двери. А потом Ямамото отвернулся, как будто в кухне больше не было никого, кроме многострадального лосося.

***  
Сложней всего оказалось решиться набрать номер. Гокудера долго гипнотизировал взглядом телефон, прежде чем нажать первую кнопку на цифровой панели. Он ненавидел просить кого-то о помощи. С самого детства привык полагаться только на себя самого. Вдвойне неприятно было от мысли, кого именно придется просить. Но ради Ямамото, пожалуй, стоило наступить на горло гордости.

– И чего ты хочешь от меня? – равнодушно поинтересовался Сквало, выслушав его сбивчивый рассказ.

Если бы они общались не по телефону, Гокудера не удержался бы от соблазна затолкать ему в глотку динамитную шашку и поджечь ее. Но сейчас он только сделал пару глубоких вдохов и достаточно спокойно ответил:

– Чтобы ты приехал в Намимори, идиот. И тебе не помешает кости размять, и Ямамото оживится, когда немного помашет катаной.

– Эй, мусор, у тебя правда высокий коэффициент интеллекта? Потому что единственный идиот здесь ты! Пацану сейчас не меч нужен, а друг. Который похлопает по плечу и скажет какую-то утешающую хрень. Пробовал так сделать?

– Нет, но…

– Тогда какого хрена ты мне звонишь? Ты же в курсе, что Ямамото именно тебя считает лучшим другом? Если сам не в состоянии двух слов связать, попроси Саваду, в конце концов.

– Да пошел ты! Тоже мне, советчик выискался! Сам разберусь!

Усилием воли Гокудера заставил себя не швырнуть телефон в стену, а цивилизованно повесить трубку. Вот как чувствовал, что не стоило звонить. Чертов Сквало только поиздевался над ним. Урод!

Гокудера измерил шагами комнату вдоль и поперек. Сыграл пару партий на пианино. Выкурил полпачки сигарет. А что делать, по-прежнему было непонятно.

Если бы отца Ямамото убили, они могли бы выследить виновников и отомстить. Ямамото наверняка полегчало бы. Но это был всего лишь несчастный случай. Дурацкий несчастный случай, которых каждый день случаются тысячи. Никто не виноват, просто так вышло. Вот только Ямамото почему-то винил себя.

Некстати вспомнился разговор о неудавшейся попытке самоубийства. Тогда Ямамото спас Десятый, а сейчас его просто могло не оказаться рядом в нужный момент. От мысли, что такой момент вообще может наступить, стало неуютно. Ну уж нет, этого он не допустит! Гокудера запихнул окурок в переполненную пепельницу и достал из шкафа спортивную сумку.

– Ури! Эй, Ури!

Спящая на подоконнике кошка приоткрыла один глаз и недовольно мяукнула.

– Мы переезжаем.

***  
Ямамото следил за его действиями с такой недоуменной физиономией, что Гокудере очень хотелось рассмеяться.

– Это же шутка?

– А похоже? – Гокудера деловито перекладывал одежду из сумки в шкаф. – У меня сейчас туго с деньгами, а у тебя полно места. Что плохого, если я поживу здесь какое-то время? Если хочешь, я могу помогать в ресторане, чтобы отработать проживание.

– Перестань, Гокудера, – Ямамото устало вздохнул. – Мы оба прекрасно знаем, ты делаешь это, потому что вбил себе в голову, что должен присматривать за мной. Поверь, я не собираюсь совершать ритуальное сэппуку.

– Вот и отлично! Не люблю кровищу.

– Гокудера!

– Зря стараешься. Я никуда не уйду.

– Мне некогда тебя развлекать!

– И не надо, занимайся своими делами.

Ямамото нахмурился, но промолчал. Гокудера засчитал очко в свою пользу и занялся сменой постельного белья. Отвлекся он, лишь когда услышал урчание Ури – та появилась в комнате совершенно бесшумно и теперь ластилась к Ямамото. Обычно тот брал ее на руки и гладил, но сейчас просто отошел к двери.

– Ури, пойди лучше с Джиро поиграй, он гораздо дружелюбнее хозяина.

– Джиро нет, – сказал Ямамото.

– Так выпусти его. Пусть побегают немного во дворе.

– Не хочу.

– Но почему? Жалко тебе, что ли?

– Я больше не буду пользоваться пламенем Дождя. Никогда.

Гокудера резко обернулся, чуть не выронив подушку. Только сейчас он заметил, что на шее Ямамото нет привычной уже цепочки. Казалось, она стала частью Ямамото, как рука или нога. Но так только казалось.

– Мне надо на кухню. Думаю, ты сам со всем разберешься.

Ямамото ушел, а Гокудера стоял и тупо смотрел ему вслед, не в силах пошевелиться. Счет сравнялся.

***  
Когда Гокудера проснулся, Ямамото уже не было. Солнце пробивалось в помещение через неплотно завешенные шторы, делило его пополам. Половина Ямамото была идеально чистой, пустой и какой-то безликой – не скажешь, что еще пару часов назад он был тут, спал рядом. Вообще жил в этой комнате. Гокудера помнил, какой бардак Ямамото оставлял после себя, когда они прятались на базе Вонголы в будущем. Не верилось, что люди могут меняться так быстро, но пример находился у него перед глазами. Неприятный пример.

Свернув и убрав футон в шкаф, Гокудера пошел искать Ямамото. Тот был на кухне с Ури. Глядя, как он улыбается, скармливая кошке кусочки рыбного филе прямо с ладони, Гокудера на мгновение представил, что все снова в порядке. А потом Ямамото увидел его.

– Если позавтракаешь быстро, даже не сильно опоздаешь.

– Я не собираюсь идти в школу, – Гокудера решительно уселся за стол. – Без тебя.

– Как хочешь, – равнодушно бросил Ямамото. – Когда поешь, можешь помочь Исикаве, там сегодня не хватает рук…

– Я не хочу есть. И я лучше помогу тебе.

Ямамото уставился на него недоверчиво, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.

– Гокудера, я понимаю, что ты стараешься ради Цуны, но не надо, правда. Ты ведь даже не умеешь готовить суши.

Гокудера стиснул кулаки. Он не предполагал, что с Ямамото может быть так трудно. И ходить вокруг да около надоело.

– Ладно, если мы оба все понимаем, – он поднялся из-за стола и взял Ури на руки, – может, ты уже перестанешь вести себя так?

– Как? – резко спросил Ямамото.

– Как будто собираешься всю жизнь проторчать в ресторане. Как будто тебя больше ничего не волнует. Как…

– Мой отец умер, Гокудера. Прости, что не могу больше веселиться вместе со всеми.

– Я не это имел в виду, – Гокудера тяжело вздохнул: не сорваться сейчас было важно, но слишком непросто. – Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

– Разве? – усмехнулся Ямамото.

– Моя мать умерла. Это больно, но с этим можно жить. Рано или поздно ты сумеешь…

– У тебя есть отец.

– Все равно что нет, да и лучше бы он сдох тоже.

– Он есть, Гокудера, – с нажимом повторил Ямамото. – И ты можешь встретиться с ним, поговорить, помириться – в любой момент, когда захочешь.

– Я не захочу.

– Это твое дело. Но ты совсем дурак, если действительно считаешь, что моя потеря равнозначна твоей.

Гокудера не нашелся, что ответить – слишком неожиданным был выпад, и Ямамото впервые говорил с ним настолько грубо. Год назад Гокудера бы плюнул и ушел, отсыпав Ямамото изрядную порцию оскорблений напоследок. И порадовался бы даже, что Десятый наконец избавился от никчемного балласта. Год назад Гокудере бы даже в голову не пришло пытаться достучаться до кого-то в такой ситуации.

А сейчас грудь огнем жгла обида, вот только Ямамото, похоже, было все равно, что он чувствует.

***  
Не стоило прислушиваться к совету Сквало. С каждым днем общаться с Ямамото становилось все сложнее, хотя иногда казалось, что хуже уже просто не может быть. Гокудера и сам не понимал, что его держит в этом доме, почему он так упорно цепляется за тень человека, которого здесь давно нет. Десятый, правда, считал, что он на верном пути, просил не сдаваться. Однако Гокудера уже почти готов был опустить руки – равнодушное молчание Ямамото ранило сильнее любых ругательств.

– И что это, по-твоему, такое?

Гокудера вздрогнул – он так увлекся размышлениями, что не заметил, как в кухню вошел Ямамото.

– Суши, что же еще? – пожал он плечами, складывая на деревянный поднос очередную порцию.

– Это не суши. Это вообще выбросить надо. Если не можешь делать как следует – не берись.

– Ну прости! Наверное, я просто не предназначен для этого.

– А для чего предназначен? – Ямамото широко улыбнулся – только сейчас его улыбка была не приветливой, как обычно, а скорее язвительной. – Для мафии?

– Да, мое место рядом с Десятым! Как и твое. Когда же ты наконец поймешь это, дурья башка?!

– А когда ты поймешь, что у нас нет права играть чужими жизнями?

– О чем ты? – Гокудера нахмурился.

– Ты правда не понимаешь? Или нравится делать вид?

– Да что за бред ты несешь, объясни нормально!

– Мы отправились в будущее и изменили его. Думали, что к лучшему. Но если это действительно так, почему тогда мой отец умер?

– Это же несчастный случай…

– А в мире с Бьякураном он был жив.

– Там его тоже убили!

– Но не сейчас, а гораздо позже!

– Там погибло много людей, которые сейчас живы. Думаешь, твой отец променял бы этот мир на тот, только чтобы урвать еще несколько лет?

– Не тебе решать за моего отца.

Больше Ямамото не произнес ни слова. Молча отправил «кулинарию» Гокудеры в мусорное ведро и вручил ему новую партию продуктов. А сам занялся чисткой рыбы. Однако сосредоточиться на готовке никак не получалось.

– Ямамото!

Ответом был стук тесака по деревянной доске.

– Ямамото! Не смей меня игнорировать!

Да пошло оно все! Нельзя же бесконечно стучать в закрытую дверь. Гокудера встал из-за стола и подошел к нему. Резко дернул за футболку, вынудив развернуться к себе лицом.

– Ты ведь ждешь не дождешься, чтобы я свалил, правда? – задыхаясь от ярости, произнес он. – Мечтаешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Да ты даже не замечаешь моего присутствия, пока я рот не раскрою! Думаешь, я всего этого не вижу?

– Гокудера…

– Так вот чтоб ты знал, я тоже здесь не просто так торчу. Я жду, когда же наконец вернется мой друг. Ямамото Такеши, знаешь такого? У него есть свои недостатки – много лыбится не по делу и часто меня этим бесит, и прощает всяких придурков слишком быстро. Но это ерунда. Главное, что ему не наплевать на близких. В отличие от тебя!

– Гокудера…

Ямамото вдруг сжал его плечи и посмотрел так, что на мгновение показалось, будто ожидания были не напрасными. Будто старый Ямамото действительно вернулся. Но почти сразу же его лицо снова превратилось в бездушную маску. Которую нестерпимо хотелось стереть. Гокудера и сам не понял, каким образом это желание трансформировалось в то, что он сделал дальше. Однако в тот момент все казалось таким правильным. Поэтому он просто потянулся к Ямамото и прижался к его губам. Поцелуй сложно было назвать приятным: они больно столкнулись зубами, и Гокудера зло укусил его за губу. А от «объятий» Ямамото наверняка останутся синяки – так сильно тот вцепился в него. Но прекращать это не хотелось.

Безумие закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Ямамото отшатнулся, уставившись на него. Кажется, он был в ужасе.

– Гокудера! Что ты?.. Зачем ты?..

Ответов на эти вопросы у Гокудеры не было.

– Отвали! – он оттолкнул Ямамото и помчался на улицу. Ему срочно требовался свежий воздух.

Гокудера несся вперед, не разбирая дороги. Головная боль, разбуженная злостью, неприятно давила виски, и перед глазами все плыло как в тумане.

Не надо было ввязываться в это. Пусть бы Десятый сам разбирался, ему лучше удавалось находить подход ко всяким придуркам. Ему вообще все удавалось лучше.

И пусть бы один конкретный придурок так и сходил с ума от одиночества и ненужности, как он сам когда-то. Раз ему это нравилось.

Истлевшая сигарета обожгла пальцы. Чертыхнувшись, Гокудера выбросил ее и полез за новой. Пачка, словно назло, выскользнула из рук да еще и раскрылась в воздухе, рассыпая белые палочки по асфальту. У Гокудеры больше не было сил злиться, просто хотелось забить дымом легкие, чтобы внутри не осталось места для досады и неловкости. Выкурить к чертям все чувства.

Присев на корточки, он принялся собирать сигареты в пачку. Неожиданно что-то больно укололо в шею, и Гокудера первым делом вспомнил статью о японском шершне, прочитанную накануне в журнале. Странно, что он не услышал, как эта тварь подлетела, ведь писали же, что жужжит она погромче кухонного комбайна. И то, что асфальт вдруг поднялся и со всей силы ударил его по лицу, тоже было странно.

***  
Что-то давило на горло. На запястья и голени, впрочем, тоже, только это совсем не напрягало, а вот дышать было трудно. Перед глазами белой пустыней растекся стальной потолок, и больше Гокудера ничего не видел, потому что не мог пошевелиться. Зато слышал прекрасно – чьи-то незнакомые голоса.

– Анализы не выявили никаких отклонений от нормы.

– Я тоже извелся уже с этой его штуковиной, но она не работает!

– Но должно же быть что-то! Я сам видел, как пацан зажигает пять видов пламени одновременно, и я докопаюсь до того, как он это делает. Даже если придется разрезать его на части.

– Эй, вы! – Гокудера устал быть молчаливым слушателем. – Вы хоть представляете, с кем связались?

– С хранителем Урагана Десятого Вонголы, – через секунду насмешливо раздалось над ухом. – Мы хорошо осведомлены.

– Тогда вы должны представлять, что Десятый сделает с вами, если вы немедленно меня не отпустите!

Двое незнакомцев зашлись в жутковатом смехе, а третий, проигнорировав его заявление, равнодушно сообщил:

– Раз он пришел в себя, проведу еще пару тестов.

Гокудера не успел возмутиться – руку чуть выше локтя обожгло, будто ее проткнули раскаленным шилом, а затем через завесу тупой боли послышался стук удаляющихся шагов. Скрежет автоматических дверей, тихий хлопок. И неожиданный прилив воздуха.

Гокудера сел, все еще не веря, что оков больше нет. В крошечной ранке на руке подсыхала кровь. Кроме странной конструкции, похожей на больничную койку, к которой он был прикован, в помещении ничего не было. Белые стены без окон, сталь, источающая холод. Пустота, как в склепе.

Хотелось отлить и поесть, но для этого надо было позвать странных людей, заперших его здесь. Гокудера сомневался, что готов сейчас встретиться с ними – без пряжки и динамита ввязываться в бой – самоубийство, а унижаться просто так он не собирался. Но мучиться пришлось недолго – он только успел спуститься с койки и немного размять ноги, как двери снова разъехались в стороны.

«Посетитель» на этот раз пришел один – высокий, в черном костюме. В руках он держал тарелку с чем-то одуряюще пахнущим, но Гокудера подавил естественный порыв, сосредоточившись на важном. Если ударить по коленям, противник не успеет среагировать, и получится сбежать. Правда, бежать, не зная, что находится за дверями, было рискованно. Да и бросить здесь Ури Гокудера не мог.

– Даже не думай, – словно прочел его мысли мужчина. – Тебя расстреляют раньше, чем догадаешься, в какой стороне выход.

– Кто вы? – это было единственное, что Гокудера еще не знал.

Все остальное уже выстроилось в цельную картину в голове – его похитили, чтобы узнать, как работает его пламя, и не отпустят, пока не выяснят. Вероятно, никогда, потому что добровольно раскрывать принцип работы системы C.A.I. Гокудера не стал бы даже под прямой угрозой смерти.

– Тебя это должно волновать меньше всего, – ответил мужчина. – Единственное, что ты должен запомнить – тебе лучше сотрудничать с нами. Если хочешь сохранить свое тело… целым.

– Отлично, – Гокудера сжал кулаки: раздражение неожиданно прибавило сил. – Вы хотите сотрудничать? Принесите мое оружие, и я с удовольствием посотрудничаю с вами.

Мужчина рассмеялся. Потом прошел мимо него и поставил тарелку на койку.

– Не держи нас за дураков, мальчик. Мы действительно в курсе, кто ты и на что способен. А сейчас лучше подкрепись, вечером Араи-сан собирается проводить новые тесты, и будет очень плохо, если ты к тому моменту будешь валиться с ног.

Гокудера больше не собирался терпеть эту бесцеремонность – ублюдок вел себя слишком самоуверенно, а ведь все его слова могли оказаться дурацким блефом.

– Обойдетесь! – фыркнул он и бросился на противника.

И в ту же секунду отлетел к стене, сбитый с ног мощным потоком пламени. В голове загудело, пустой желудок скрутило, и Гокудера беспомощно рухнул на пол, пытаясь перебороть подкатывающие к горлу сухие спазмы.

– Поешь, – монотонно повторил мужчина и пошел к выходу.

– Урод, – процедил Гокудера и перевернулся на бок. Так меньше казалось, что он вот-вот вытошнит свои внутренности. Но от этого не становилось легче.

***  
Гокудера не слишком хорошо понимал, что с ним делают. Ему кололи какой-то странный препарат, наверное, наркотик. Во всяком случае, по мозгам он бил сильно. Да и не только по ним – все тело выкручивало от зверской боли. Как сквозь мутное стекло Гокудера видел пламя, рвущееся из колец на его руке, но контролировать его не мог. Над ухом противно пищали датчики, а сам он с ног до головы был опутан разноцветными проводами. Под конец каждого подобного сеанса Гокудера мечтал сдохнуть – только бы это прекратилось.

Надежд на сказочное спасение он не питал – всегда был реалистом. Даже если Ямамото и заметит его отсутствие, наверняка решит, что он позорно сбежал из-за дурацкого поцелуя. Десятый тоже не сразу хватится его. Пока они поднимут панику, пройдет слишком много времени. А потом найти след похитителей станет нереально. Умереть до того, как враги Семьи разгадают секрет его пламени, представлялось самым лучшим выходом. Но вопреки этому отчаянно хотелось жить. Снова увидеть всех. Не только Десятого или сестру, но даже Хару или тупую корову. Даже упрямого идиота Ямамото. Его особенно. Наверняка эти глупые мысли лезли в башку из-за той дряни, что ему кололи. Но они были приятнее, чем окружающая реальность и постоянная боль, поэтому Гокудера с радостью в них погружался.

Он и сейчас блуждал в каких-то полуфантазиях-полувоспоминаниях, когда почувствовал, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Не сразу удалось сообразить – датчики, прикрепленные к его телу, молчали. Вместо этого вдалеке завывала то ли пожарная сигнализация, то ли полицейская сирена. Гокудера с трудом повернулся и обнаружил, что в помещении больше никого нет. Кольца, через которые у него обычно выкачивали пламя, лежали на стальной тележке около кровати. Слишком далеко – не дотянуться. И все же это был шанс. Скорей всего, единственный. И Гокудера просто обязан был им воспользоваться. 

Руки тряслись и не слушались, но отцепить от себя иглы и провода все же получилось. С кровати Гокудера просто свалился, но, как ни странно, сразу стало легче – боль отрезвила. В первую очередь нужно было найти свое оружие. Гокудера догадывался, что его хранили где-то неподалеку и тоже подвергали разным тестам. Он только надеялся, что горе-исследователи ничего не сломали. Надев кольца – не идти же на выродков с голыми руками – Гокудера тут же и опробовал их, вышибив дверь.

В коридоре шум усилился – к вою сигнализации добавились крики и какая-то возня. И тяжелый запах крови, казалось, вытеснивший воздух. Гокудера медленно двигался вперед, придерживаясь за стену. Голова все еще раскалывалась, а в ноги будто свинца налили. Проверив несколько соседних комнат, он все же нашел нужную – пряжка валялась, придавленная каким-то прессом, словно из нее пытались выдавить пламя. Заодно снова протестировал вражеские кольца – на одном из своих мучителей. И хотя результатом остался доволен – тот практически сразу мешком осел на пол – без жалости расстался с ними, когда убедился, что его собственная экипировка по-прежнему отлично работает.

– Посмотрим, как вы теперь запоете, уроды, – зло рассмеялся он. Предчувствие скорой драки бодрило сильнее, чем самый крепкий энергетический напиток, и Гокудера с готовностью выбежал навстречу врагам.

Он ожидал увидеть Десятого.  
Он меньше всего ожидал увидеть Ямамото.  
Оказывается, он успел уже забыть, как внушительно и грозно выглядит Ямамото, когда сражается.

Но времени любоваться не было: даже сквозь туманящее мозги марево наркотика пробивалось желание наказать обидчиков. Гокудера, не мешкая, ринулся в бой, на ходу запуская бомбы – Ямамото бился против пятерых сразу, и нужно было прикрыть ему спину.

– Оно! – изумленно выпалил знакомый уже мужчина, когда Гокудера по очереди зажег каждое кольцо.

И рухнул, как подкошенный, не заметив подскочившего сзади Ямамото.

Дальнейший ход битвы Гокудера запомнил смутно. Людей было много, они стекались в широкий холл, как муравьи, и он старательно обстреливал их, не давая подобраться близко. Ямамото, напротив, рвался в толпу, без устали размахивая мечами, отвлекал одних противников при помощи Коджиро, расправляясь тем временем с другими. Время, казалось, встало, но Гокудера все же замечал, что с каждым выстрелом и каждым взмахом меча противников становится меньше. А еще они с Ямамото двигались – куда, Гокудера понял, только когда увидел за спиной распахнутую настежь дверь – свободу.

Свобода пахла прохладой и солью, ноги увязали в песке, и только после четверти часа изнурительного бега до Гокудеры стало доходить – его держали в особняке на побережье, так далеко от Намимори, что неясно было, как Ямамото вообще умудрился его найти.

Это был самый животрепещущий вопрос, но когда они наконец остановились, чтобы перевести дух, Гокудера задал другой.

– Где Десятый?

Ямамото, дыша тяжело и шумно, привалился к большому камню и прикрыл глаза.

– Вероятно, штурмует сейчас фармацевтический завод семьи Виотти.

– Чего?

– Мы не знали, где именно они тебя держат. Поэтому решили разделиться. Цуна взял на себя завод, а мне достался особняк. Мне повезло.

«Тебе всегда везет» застряло в горле – в свете событий последних недель говорить это Ямамото точно не стоило.

– Как вы вообще вышли на Виотти?

– Реборн вычислил. Они подозрительно долго торчали в Японии, а потом мы поймали и допросили одного их человека…

Гокудера вдруг понял, что не хочет знать, что было дальше. Ничего не хочет знать. Ямамото был тут, Ямамото пришел за ним и сражался, хотя и утверждал, что никогда больше не возьмет в руки меч. Сейчас это было важнее какой-то семьи, заинтересовавшейся его пламенем. Пусть даже он чуть не умер из-за этого любопытства.

– Почему ты здесь? – говорить было трудно: усталость вдруг навалилась многотонной глыбой на измученное тело.

– Потому что волновался, – быстро ответил Ямамото. – Потому что ты был прав. Насчет будущего и того, что некоторые вещи нельзя изменить. Но когда ты не вернулся ночевать, я… я понял, что не могу потерять еще и тебя. Никого из вас. Я не хочу больше никого терять.

Гокудера кивнул и, покачнувшись, шагнул вперед. Нужно было убираться отсюда – неизвестно, сколько еще людей Виотти осталось в живых. Ямамото подошел к нему и протянул руку.

– Эй, я могу идти сам!

– Гокудера…

– Ладно.

Гокудера оперся о его плечо и сразу почувствовал себя вполовину легче. 

– Извини, – пробормотал Ямамото, горячо дыша ему в висок. – За все, что наговорил тогда. Я себя вел как…

– Заткнись. 

– Гокудера?

– Просто не вспоминай об этом. 

– Это не так-то просто. К тому же, есть вещи, о которых мне не хочется забывать.

Гокудера остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Да я и повторить не отказался бы, – еле слышно добавил Ямамото, старательно отводя взгляд. 

– Ладно, потом поговорим, – буркнул Гокудера, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Пошли уже.

Он не знал, насколько растянется это «потом» – теперь, когда Ямамото, по всей видимости, пришел в норму, торчать с ним рядом было больше не обязательно. И не сказать, что Гокудеру сильно радовал этот факт.

– Гокудера, а можешь кое-что сделать для меня?

– Что?

– Помоги мне нагнать школьную программу.

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – хмыкнул Гокудера.

***  
Даже в самом страшном сне Гокудера не мог представить, что будет скучать по этому. Оказалось, что скучал, и довольно сильно. Знакомый до последнего поворота маршрут, веселая болтовня Ямамото над ухом. Правда, сегодня Ямамото вел себя непривычно тихо, но молчание это было легким и уютным – совсем не таким, как во время совместного проживания.

– Такое чувство, будто последний раз я был в школе в прошлой жизни, – произнес Ямамото.

– У меня тоже.

– Эй, Гокудера, ты не заболел?

– С чего ты взял? Я себя отлично чувствую.

– Просто ты улыбаешься всю дорогу.

– Отвянь, придурок, – фыркнул Гокудера и вяло стукнул его по плечу. Настроение действительно было хорошим.

– Хибари наверняка сделает нам выговор за прогулы, – сказал Ямамото, пиная перед собой круглый камешек. 

– Да ладно! Хибари наверняка даже не заметил нашего отсутствия! Чем меньше в школе травоядных, тем ему лучше.

Ямамото рассмеялся. А Гокудера подумал, что по этому скучал, пожалуй, больше всего.

– Ты несправедлив к нему, все он замечает.

– На что спорим, что я прав?

– Хм, на желание?

– Идет!

Стоило им только оказаться на территории школы, Хибари тут же нарисовался рядом – как будто сидел в засаде, выжидая их.

– Вас не было в школе двадцать восемь дней. Это серьезное нарушение дисциплины, и я вынужден забить вас до смерти.

Уклоняясь от тонф, Гокудера порадовался, что не стал слишком уж сентиментальным. Все же остались вещи, по которым он совершенно не скучал.


End file.
